The University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) seeks to catalyze translational research, locally and nationally, as part of a national network to improve individual and population health. Since our initial funding by the NIH in 2009, the CCTS has been a catalyst for mobilizing institutional support and resources to enhance clinical translational research and expand multidisciplinary training programs to increase workforce diversity and promote team science. The overarching goal?and driving focus?of the CCTS is to improve population health, particularly among minorities and underserved populations. Our high- quality multidisciplinary clinical and translational research, spanning T1-T4 and paired with strengths in community engagement and implementation science and appreciation for the social determinants of health, help to accelerate discoveries into practice and policy. Building on our organizational foundation and record of success, the UIC CCTS is well-positioned to make substantial contributions by collaborating with other hubs, supporting national CTSA activities, and making unique contributions to community-engaged research with vulnerable and underserved populations. As we move forward, we will continue to develop streamlined processes and resources to facilitate research processes and aid collaboration; to develop and prepare a translational science workforce that is multidisciplinary and comfortable in team science; to use innovative informatics solutions to advance translational research; and to have ready-to-deploy systems to respond rapidly to innovative, collaborative projects. We will achieve our objectives through the following global specific aims: 1) Develop a skillful and diverse translational workforce to conduct multidisciplinary team science and advance translation of discoveries; 2) Engage a broad range of stakeholders in clinical translational research, including patients, community leaders, health care providers and clinicians, industry and policy makers; and further support collaboration among the CTSA hubs; 3) Integrate, support, and accelerate clinical translational research across the full translational spectrum with multiple disciplines and with diverse populations across the lifespan; 4) Promote advances in study and development of methods and processes of conducting translational science that will enable advances in translation; and 5) Support the use and advance of innovative informatics solutions to advance translational research and to help train the CTSA workforce. These aims will direct our course over the next five years, as we further evolve the clinical and translational enterprise, contribute to the CTSA network, and advance the health of the people of Illinois and the nation.